comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Quasar
Avril Kincaid is an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and wears the Quantum Bands formerly worn by the previous Quasar, Wendell Vaughn. Quasar is Avril's superhero name. She is new to the hero scene, but wears the powerful devices known as the Quantum Bands, and has been calling herself 'Protector of the Universe.' Wow, talk about self-aggrandizing... Background Girls have it rough in a man's world. Gay women have it even rougher. Gay white women dating a black woman? Forget about it. Avril Kincaid was born in Chicago, Illinois. She was raised by loving parents who did the best they could in middle class America. Her father was in the Army and she always idolized him. She was a patriot born and bred. It was not the useless government that she worshipped, it was the ideals of the nation of the United States. Of course, when she came out in high school as gay, her parents were not sure how to react. There were some rough patches, but they got through it. After graduation, she had a plan. That plan? The Army GI Bill. So she joined the Army like her father had. She actually had good enough grades to attend the Army Officer Academy. Not just joining as a grunt. But there, someone saw the potential in her. her knack for getting close to people and learning from them. She was recruited right out of the academy into Army Intelligence, and was able to study and get a degree in psychology while working for them. In fact, she was studying at a university in Munich as a cover for an Army Intel Op. She figured, if I'm here, why not actually do the work? That was when she was drawn into a situation that she had not planned for. She was on site when a mid-range superhuman lost his mind and went on a rampage. It turns out, this superhuman was being pursued by SHIELD. They were trying to get to him before he went berserk. But they were a touch late. Long story short, they arrived and saw a battered and badly wounded Avril, with a broken leg, but an empty firearm. The superhuman was lying on the ground. Both knees blown out, but alive. Shortly after that, orders were cut and she reported to a SHIELD medical facility back in the States. While in rehab for her broken leg, she met a young woman named Joy. The two of them began seeing one another. However, Avril would be sent on missioned here and there and all Joy could be told is that they were 'Classified'. Still, their relationship survived, and of late, Avril was at a facility run by SHIELD in an old Project Pegasus bunker. There, she was pretending to be just a civilian working nearby. The facility was attacked by -powerful- superhumans, and she managed to sneak into the facility which was used as storage for old relics of a previous era. Weapons and such. She assumed that the villains were there to acquire the most powerful weapons present. So she descended to the most heavily defended vault where she found the curator of the facility. He handed her a box and explained to her that it was her turn to wield the weapons. She was confused at first, until he revealed his identity as Wendell Vaughn, formerly known as Quasar, wielder of the Quantum Bands. He was unable to wear them now, and he had been watching her. He knew she was worthy and so she donned the bands and with his guidance... fought off the villains. It has been two weeks since that incident, and SHIELD is delighted to have Quasar on their payroll, and she has been training with Wendell to use her powers. The sky's the limit. Well, not really. She can go into SPAAAAACE! Personality *Focused: Avril has had to deal with being looked down upon for one reason or another. Realizing early that she was gay (and by early, I mean like at age 14) was not easy for a girl who already had self-esteem issues. As such, she has had to overcome adversity all of her life. She put that focus to use at the SHIELD academy and has been using it ever since. Some call it stubbornness, willpower, determination. She just thinks of it these days as who she really is. *Easily Triggered: Avril has been the subject of prejudice and ridicule for years. She -hates- seeing anyone suffer the same way. If there is one thing that will anger her and set her off, it is someone behaving in a manner that is based on assumptions from such prejudices as racism, sexism, LGBQ, etc. She might even break off from a fight or become distracted by this behavior, losing her focus on the task at hand. *True Believer: While some people can be said to have 'drank the koolaid', Avril went back for more, and then when the Koolaid ran out, she brewed another batch to drink. She is fully on board with both the SHIELD Mission statement, and the training she is getting from Wendell. When she is told it is classified, she does not even discuss this with her girlfriend. She is tight lipped about this stuff and with her focus and willpower... good luck. Logs *2019-04-07 - Cut Off One Head...- And the others will get bullets! Gallery Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Taken